memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Norman Ludwin
|birthplace = Sherman Oaks, Los Angeles, California, USA |awards = |roles = Bassist; Orchestrator }} Dr. Norman Ludwin is a bassist, composer, orchestrator, and teacher who worked as bassist on the first seasons of , , and as well as on . More recently, he worked as bassist on 's and as additional orchestrator on 's . Born in Sherman Oaks, Ludwin attended the California Institute of Arts where he graduated with a bachelors degree in Performance in 1977. Following several years als musician, mostly as bassist, he continued his studies and received his masters degree in Composition from the California State University at Northridge in 2003. He completed his studies in 2007 when he earned his doctorate in composition from the Claremont Graduate University. As performer, Ludwin worked with the Mozart Camerata, the South Bay Chamber Orchestra, the Symphony in the Glen, the San Diego Symphony, LA Chamber Orchestra, Hollywood Bowl Orchestra, LA Opera, Pacific Symphony, Pasadena Symphony and the Long Beach Symphony as well as the Florida Symphony and the Natal Philharmonic in Durban South Africa. Beside working as instructor and teacher at the UCLA Extension Film Music Department and at the Claremont Community School of Music, he has also released two CDs and owns the world's largest catalog of double bass music at his website, Ludwin Music. Working in the film and television business since 1985, Ludwin has performed in the soundtracks for television series such as Space: Above and Beyond (1995, starring Lanei Chapman and Tucker Smallwood), JAG (1995-1996), Superman (1997-1998), King of the Hill (1997-1999, starring the voices of Pamela Adlon and Stephen Root), J.J. Abrams' Alias (2001-2002), Las Vegas (2003-2004, starring Nikki Cox), Alex Kurtzman and Roberto Orci's Fringe (2008-2009, music by Michael Giacchino), Lost (2004-2010, starring Daniel Dae Kim and Terry O'Quinn), Undercovers (2010-2012), and Alcatraz (2012, starring Leon Rippy). Film work includes the action thriller Cobra (1986), the science fiction comedy Innerspace (1987), the thriller Little Nikita (1988), the animated crime comedy Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988), the action sequel Lethal Weapon 2 (1989), the comic adaptation Dick Tracy (1990), the drama Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves (1991), Disney's Beauty and the Beast (1991), the science fiction sequel Alien³ (1992), the comic adaptation Batman Returns (1992), the comedy sequel Hot Shots! Part Deux (1993), the adventure Free Willy (1993), the science fiction film Demolition Man (1993), the sequel Beverly Hills Cop III (1994), the action thriller The River Wild (1994), the drama A Walk in the Clouds (1995), the thriller The Net (1995), the action thriller Mission: Impossible (1996), the comedy The Nutty Professor (1996), the horror sequel Scream 2 (1997), the drama The Horse Whisperer (1998), the science fiction remake Godzilla (1998), the remakes of Psycho (1998) and Wild Wild West (1999), the drama The Green Mile (1999), the science fiction comedy Galaxy Quest (1999), the comic adaptation X-Men (2000), the comedy sequel Scary Movie 2 (2001), the science fiction sequel The Matrix Reloaded (2003), the sequels Spider-Man 2 (2004) and Spider-Man 3 (2007), Kirk R. Thatcher's television movie The Muppets' Wizard of Oz (2005), the comedy Monster-in-Law (2005), the science fiction film Serenity (2005), the action sequel Mission: Impossible III (2006), the animated features Ratatouille (2007), WALL·E (2008), and Up (2009), the horror film Priest (2011), the mystery thriller Super 8 (2011), the sequels Cars 2 (2011) and Mission: Impossible – Ghost Protocol (2011), and the science fiction film John Carter (2012). More recently, Ludwin performed as bassist on the animated short film Toy Story of Terror (2013), the science fiction sequel Dawn of the Planet of the Apes (2014), and the science fiction film Jupiter Ascending (2015) and worked as orchestrator on the animated feature Inside Out (2015). In the more recent years, Ludwin normally worked for composer and orchestrator Michael Giacchino. External links * LudwinMusic.com – official site * * Norman Ludwin at MyMusicMasterClass.com Category:Music department